


No Words

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Jinyoung thinks too much, M/M, Mark has the patience of a saint, Markjin, Risk of spontaneous combustion, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: Jinyoung had been confused. Confused about what he felt for Mark.Jinyoung isn't confused any more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write stories where gender is irrelevant. People are who they are and love who they love and I don't think it should matter. This is not one of those stories because reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> MELMO. If you have found this story, chapter two is not Melmo-friendly.

 

 

The rush of the stage was still in their veins. Jinyoung's eyes found Mark. They always found Mark. Mark was radiant, the thrill of performing illuminating him from within. Jinyoung was always watching Mark, his beautiful face, his beautiful smile, the way light sparkled on the sweat on his face.

 

Every time, Mark looked back at Jinyoung, his eyes dark, bottomless. His expression would soften, just enough that Jinyoung knew it was for him, because of him. Mark's smile still in place, but a softness that was hard to describe, a softness that was Jinyoung's.

 

He would look at Jinyoung with those eyes. Those eyes filled with the patience of eternity. Those eyes that said to Jinyoung, 'I will wait forever if I have to', even when not a single word had ever passed either of their lips regarding the undeniable pull they felt towards the other.

 

Jinyoung had been so confused. His instincts, his heart and body telling him one thing. His head, society, how he thought things were supposed to be telling him another. He had wondered why fan service was so well received when what it represented was so frowned upon - and why his pulse raced when it happened between himself and Mark.

 

He had been confused and it had hurt for a while. He didn't understand why this was happening to him.

 

He had read books, seen movies, listened to conversations about how things were in other places, how other people felt, how other people lived and loved. He had considered, he had thought and he had waited. As he looked at Mark, his radiance, his softness, Jinyoung knew his head had come into alignment with his heart and body.

 

He was done waiting. He wasn't afraid. He wanted to fall into those bottomless eyes. He wanted to kiss the sweat off Mark's forehead. He wanted to feel those lips on his skin. He wanted to leave marks that would leave Mark with no questions about how he felt.

 

He kept looking at Mark, and Mark's expression changed. Jinyoung could see a fire in his eyes. A fire he had carefully kept under control, flames tempered by his patience, his understanding.

 

The others were a blur. Jinyoung slowly crossed to where Mark waited, watching, with those eyes aflame. Jinyoung reached his side, and the two linked their little fingers, still no words needed.

 

Jinyoung felt like he was in slow motion. He went through the motions, surrounded by the the bustle, the noise and chaos following a performance as they shed their stage clothes and make up and made their way to the cars. Only Mark was in the same time frame as he was, their linked little fingers holding them together, grounding them so they didn't spiral out of control.

 

They didn't speak to each other, even in the small space of the car as it returned to the dorms. They had found themselves with Jackson and BamBam who hadn't needed them to do much talking to keep the conversation flowing. They had both spoken, joined in the conversation that surrounded them, they just... didn't speak to each other. Jinyoung didn't know how Mark felt, but he felt that if he looked into Mark's eyes again he might burst into flames.

 

Back at the dorm they had let each other's fingers go, gone silently to their separate rooms to shower and change. Jinyoung's hair was still a bit damp, and he was wearing his sleep pants and a loose shirt. He waited, sitting on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap.

 

There was no tap on the door, the door just ever so softly opened, and Mark slid like an assassin into his room. He closed the door noiselessly and then after a slight pause turned to look at Jinyoung. As they made eye contact, Jinyoung could see that Mark's eyes were still burning. He felt the flame flare in his own.

 

Mark crossed the room and sat down next to Jinyoung on the bed, taking one hand out of his lap and squeezing it. One last silent question.

 

Jinyoung raised the other hand to Mark's cheek, slid it around to the back of his neck, and gently pressed his lips against Mark's.

 

That moment was perfection. If something happened to his memory, and he forgot everything in his life but one single thing, this moment is the one moment he would want to remember. The moment when he finally set himself free.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark let Jinyoung set the pace, soft and slow. Jinyoung's lips that Mark had been watching for what felt like forever, finally pressed up against his, warm, soft and delicious.

 

As Jinyoung gained confidence, he slid himself onto Mark's lap, knees straddling his hips, hands holding his head as he pressed harder, deeper, his tongue flicking out to brush against Mark's lips.

 

Mark settled his hands on Jinyoung's hips, allowing his fingers to softly run over the plush curve of Jinyoung's generous ass. He squeezed softly, kneading the flesh as he let Jinyoung's tongue explore his mouth.

 

Jinyoung stopped, breathing a little heavily. He adjusted himself backwards in Mark's lap so they were just a little further apart. He chewed his lip and dropped his eyes.

 

Mark watched him, silently, trying to work out what was going on in Jinyoung's mind. Once he made his mind up about something, he made his mind up. Mark didn't think that he would be scared, having second thoughts, that's not how Jinyoung worked. He also knew however, that he was always _thinking_ ,sometimes too much, conscious of himself, how he carried himself, how others saw him. Jinyoung had trouble just letting go sometimes, following years of training himself not to.

 

The way Jinyoung had slid his hips back... a smile came to Mark's face. He had a theory of what the issue was.

 

Jinyoung was hard.

 

“Don't overthink it, Jinyoung,” he said, voice coming out deeper than he was used to. Jinyoung's eyes flicked back to his, dark with dilated pupils and Mark looked deep into them for a moment, letting Jinyoung breathe. Mark's hands were still curved around Jinyoung's ass. Still looking deep into Jinyoung's eyes, Mark pulled him back in, closer than they had been before, their groins coming into intimate contact. Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath, his pupils suddenly constricting and then dilating again to become massive black whirlpools. Mark had never seen someone's eyes respond in such a manner. He could see eternity in them. He wanted to throw himself into them and drown.

 

Mark's assumption was correct. He could feel Jinyoung's hard length pushing up against him. But Jinyoung could feel him too, and there was no denying that he was in the exact same state. Jinyoung's breathing became more shallow, little shuddering breaths as he kept looking at Mark. His eyes, huge and black, looked hungry.

 

Retaining a firm grip on Jinyoung's ass, Mark leaned forward, and stood. Jinyoung's eyes widened a little and his arms dropped to circle Mark's neck and hold on. Jinyoung was taller than Mark - heavier too; but Mark was strong and any time he had used his strength against Jinyoung, he could see from Jinyoung's expressions how much he loved it. Careful, controlled Jinyoung had always loved those moments when he felt that he wasn't in charge of himself, that he was subject to Mark's whims. Mark could see it in his face now.

 

Mark turned and gently dropped Jinyoung down onto the bed, carefully falling on top of him, bodies aligned, bearing most of his own weight on his elbows. He reconnected their lips.

 

There was ever so slight a whimper from Jinyoung, as his hands flattened on Mark's shoulders, before one slid back up to the back of Mark's head, the other sliding down to his ass, and both pulling him in even closer.

 

Mark deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into the heat of Jinyoung's mouth, playing with his tongue, gliding against his teeth. He ground his hips against Jinyoung's. Small movements that made more tiny little whimpering noises come from Jinyoung's throat.

 

He chose to stay that way, savouring Jinyoung's mouth, those beautiful plump lips he had wanted to touch for so long, both their clothing still in place as he ground their hips together and Jinyoung made unintentional whimpering noises.

 

It hadn't really been all that long when Jinyoung started to wriggle a little beneath him, Mark paused and broke the kiss to look at him.

 

“Mark, I...” Jinyoung said in a voice that was mostly all air. His cheeks were flushed and Mark couldn't tell if he was blushing, but he suspected he was. “I'm going to...” Jinyoung said, looking a bit embarrassed and wrinkling his face in the most adorable manner. Mark just grinned at him and resumed grinding his hips.

 

“It's not funny!” Jinyoung protested. “I haven't... taken care of myself in a while.”

 

Mark paused again. “What do you think about?”

 

“Think about?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“When you take care of yourself,” Mark clarified. “What do you normally think about?” he started to move again.

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes. Mark kept moving. “Tell me.”

 

Jinyoung swallowed. “You,” he said. “I think about you. It's always you.”

 

“Perfect,” Mark grinned. “You're perfect. You know you're perfect, don't you?”

 

“I'm not perfect,” Jinyoung said a little grumpily, “and I'm going to make a mess of my pants.”

 

Mark's grin widened further. “Yes you are. But no you're not,” he replied, and grin firmly in place slowly started to slide down the length of Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung's hand on Mark's head gripped his hair.

 

“Wait, Mark...” Jinyoung raised himself just a bit onto his shoulderblades.

 

Mark was used to reading Jinyoung. He'd been reading Jinyoung for years. Watching. Waiting. He knew Jinyoung. He was feeling exposed, self conscious. He was not afraid.

 

“Nope,” Mark replied, completing his slide. “I've waited long enough.”

 

He slid his fingers under the elasticised waistband of Jinyoung's sleep pants, pulling them down far enough to expose Jinyoung's hard cock. With just a slight pause to appreciate the view, but not enough to give Jinyoung any more chance to speak, he wrapped his lips around it.

 

Jinyoung groaned, closing his eyes and dropping back flat onto the bed.

 

A few bobs of Mark's head, his tongue slick and flat against Jinyoung's length, and Jinyoung made a mewling noise as he found his release.

 

Mark swallowed it all down and gave one final lick to ensure he was clean after Jinyoung shuddered, and tucked him back into his pants, pulling the waistband back to a comfortable position.

 

 

Sliding back up alongside Jinyoung, Mark smiled at the expression on Jinyoung's face, eyes still closed and his face completely relaxed. He opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked a few times before turning his head to smile back at Mark.

 

“I'm sorry I took so long,” Jinyoung whispered. Mark knew exactly what he meant.

 

“You had to be sure, sweetheart,” Mark replied.

 

“Would you have waited forever?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“You know I would,” Mark said, brushing Jinyoung's bangs off his forehead.

 

Jinyoung smiled. A strange smile that in all of his watching of Jinyoung Mark had never seen before. A satisfied, possessive smile that send a thrill through his still wired body.

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung said looking all the world like a satisfied cat. He started to move down and Mark put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

“You don't have to...” Mark swallowed. “I can...”

 

Jinyoung laughed quietly. “Not even a chance of that.”

 

*

 

When later Mark was holding a drowsy Jinyoung in his arms, cheek resting on the top of his head, Jinyoung spoke while yawning. “We never even got out of our clothes.”

 

“Not this time.”

 

“This time,” Jinyoung repeated. Mark could feel Jinyoung's lips move against the skin of his neck as he smiled.

 

Mark squeezed him. “Yeah. I like the sound of that too.”

 

After a few moments Jinyoung spoke again in a sleepy voice, “It was all very.. tidy.”

 

Mark chuckled. “I know you prefer tidy, but sex is usually messy, Jinyoung, and I am going to enjoy messing you up.”

 

“Good,” Jinyoung replied, and fell asleep.

 

 

 

* ~ * ~ * 


End file.
